My Weird Neighbour
by svtAlien
Summary: Namanya Park Jimin, satu-satunya orang yang masih memiliki warna dalam duniaku, sedikit sih. Tapi setidaknya ceritaku jadi punya dua tokoh. Park Jimin. Min Yoongi. MinGa, MinYoon. [oneshot] R&R?
"My Weird Neighbour"

.

.

 **Author** : svtAlien

 **Rate** : T

 **Cast:** Park Jimin, Min Yoongi

 **Pairing:** MinGa/MinYoon

 **Disclaimer** : Cerita milik saya dan karakter dari Tuhan YME

 **Note** :

Umur Yoongi dan Jimin beda 3 tahun

AU (Student!Jimin dan Novelist!Yoongi)

.

.

Selamat Membaca~

 **.**

.

Hari libur. Tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan. Berselancar di internet, makan, tidur, menulis cerita. Pergi keluar dengan teman? Huh, aku bahkan tidak tau apa arti kata teman. Yang kutahu adalah bagaimana manusia akan datang ketika mereka butuh dan pergi ketika mereka selesai. Hanya Itu. Kalau kau tanya kenapa aku tidak berbaur dengan yang lain. Alasannya satu, aku lelah. Lelah dengan senyuman-senyuman palsu yang menghiasi wajahku, lelah dengan nada suara yang dibuat-buat. Lebih baik aku tidak punya teman rasanya. Aku punya satu tetangga, Park Jimin, satu-satunya orang yang masih memiliki warna dalam duniaku, sedikit sih. Tapi setidaknya ceritaku jadi punya dua tokoh.

.

.

Dia kelas 3 SMA sekarang. Saat kutanya ingin kuliah dimana, dia hanya tersenyum.

"Entahlah."

Aneh sekali, seolah tidak punya tujuan. Padahal sekarang bulan Maret, sudah saatnya dia punya rencana.

"Kalau Hyung? Ingin kerja dimana?"

Malah balik bertanya, kurasa anak ini tidak punya tujuan.

"Entahlah, kurasa aku akan jadi penulis seumur hidup."

Jawaban kami sama. Sama-sama tidak punya rencana. Kurasa kami akan cocok nantinya.

.

.

Umurku 20 tahun sekarang, beda 3 tahun dengannya. Kami sama-sama tak punya rencana. Bedanya, dia lebih berwarna dariku. Bahkan di duniaku sendiri.

"Mungkin semuanya akan lebih baik kalau aku mati."

Terdiam, ia memandang ke arahku. Hening sejenak, ia kemudian tertawa. Kurasa ia sudah gila.

"Itu ide bagus! Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku juga ikut dengan Hyung."

Dan dia ternyata betul-betul sudah gila.

.

.

Dia tetanggaku, orang gila yang tidak punya rencana, umurnya 17 tahun sekarang.

"Kapan ulang tahunmu?"

"13 Oktober."

"Hari ini tanggal 12 Oktober kau tahu."

"Aku tahu."

"Berarti besok umurmu 18 tahun."

"Hem, yah."

.

.

Dia tetanggaku, orang gila yang tidak punya rencana, umurnya 18 tahun sekarang.

"Selamat ulang tahun."

"Hem."

"Sekarang hari ulang tahunmu dan kau sedang berdiri di depan rumahku."

"Yep."

"Keluargamu?"

"Ibuku membuat terlalu banyak makanan."

"Lalu?"

"Aku bilang padanya kalau kita punya tetangga yang kekurangan gizi."

"Heh?"

Mataku membulat, memandang ke arahnya. Tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata, ia hanya balas memandangku.

"Mau makan di rumahku?"

.

.

Ibuku meninggal saat melahirkanku dan Ayahku tewas ditabrak seorang pengendara motor saat umurku 5 tahun. Sejak kecil, aku tinggal bersama Pamanku dan keluarganya.

"Apa Ayah yakin ingin membiayai kuliah anak itu?"

"Bagaimanapun dia anak dari kakakku, Bu."

Kurasa penghasilan mereka sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari tanpa adanya aku di dalamnya.

"Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk tinggal sendiri, Paman."

Jadi kuputuskan untuk pergi.

.

.

Hari Minggu. Yang kulakukan sekarang hanya berkutat dengan laptop. Sedangkan tetanggaku, Jimin—yang sedari tadi tidak punya kerjaan—sekarang tengah berbaring santai di kasur yang berada tepat di belakangku. Ya, ini kamarku, dan itu kasurku.

"Hyung sedang mengetik apa?"

"Abaikan saja, bukan hal yang penting."

"Heh~"

Aku seorang penulis. Penghasilannya memang tak banyak, tapi setidaknya cukup untuk kehidupanku.

"Aku bosan~"

"Kalau begitu pergilah bermain di luar bersama teman-temanmu, bodoh."

"Eh~ Tapi memperhatikan Yoongi Hyung seharian jauh lebih menyenangkan~"

Anak itu, entah kapan dia akan berhenti mempermainkanku.

.

.

"Aku diterima di Universitas Sogang."

"Selamat."

"Hanya itu?"

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?"

Diam. Kulanjutkan mengetik naskah novelku. Memangnya respon seperti apa yang kau harapkan dari orang sepertiku?

"Yah Hyung tahu—"

Bangkit dari kasur, anak itu sekarang sedang berdiri di sampingku.

"—sesuatu seperti hadiah mungkin?"

Dan bagaimana caranya aku tidak kaget jika ia tiba-tiba mencium bibirku?

.

.

9 Maret. Umurku 21 tahun hari ini. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang spesial, sampai Jimin tiba-tiba muncul di depan rumahku sambil membawa sekotak pizza ukuran besar, sebotol Coca Cola berukuran besar, dan beberapa buku—yang kurasa adalah majalah dan komik.

"Ada apa?"

"Selamat ulang tahun Yoongi Hyung!" katanya sambil tersenyum. Heh, aku terkejut. Ternyata anak itu tahu hari ulang tahunku.

"Masuklah."

Masuk ke dalam. Aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku sementara Jimin meletakkan pizza dan Coca Cola yang ia bawa di meja kecil dekat tempat tidurku. Ia beranjak ke dapur, mengambil dua buah gelas dan membawanya ke ruanganku. Jimin kemudian menuangkan Coca Cola ke masing-masing gelas.

"Sudah siap~"

Aku berhenti mengetik, lalu duduk di samping anak itu dan mengambil sepotong pizza.

"Hyung."

"Apa?"

"Aku punya sesuatu untuk kukatakan."

"Katakan saja."

Menghembuskan nafas panjang. Entah apa yang anak itu ingin katakan sampai ia seperti itu. Padahal, itu pasti sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak penting.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyung."

Baiklah, kutarik perkataanku.

.

.

Umurku 24 tahun. Aku punya pacar dengan umur tiga tahun lebih muda dan ia berada di depanku sekarang dengan muka serius. Oh, aku ingin tertawa sekarang.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan sampai menyuruhku datang ke kafe ini?"

Menatapku tajam. Mukanya jadi lebih lucu dari sebelumnya.

"Hyung tahu,"

"Hem."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Lalu?"

"Dan aku punya uang yang cukup sekarang."

"Untuk?"

"Tinggal berdua bersama Hyung."

Mataku melebar. Ini tidak lucu. Kuambil tasku dan berlari keluar.

"Yoongi Hyung! Tunggu!"

Dasar Jimin jelek. Dia memang bodoh.

.

.

Besoknya, hari Sabtu. Sore. Hujan.

"Hai."

"Mau apa kau, bodoh."

"Oh, ayolah~ tidak kah Hyung tau perjuanganku membeli pizza di tengah hujan sambil naik sepeda?"

"Tidak."

"Urgh."

Sekarang sedang hujan, jadi kubiarkan saja Jimin masuk. Lagipula pizza yang ia bawa tidak terlihat buruk.

"Aku serius kemarin."

"Hem,"

"Jadi Hyung mau tidak?"

"Apanya?"

"Tinggal bersama denganku."

Aku berhenti menggigit potongan pizza yang baru kumakan setengahnya. Memandang serius Jimin, yang sekarang juga tengah memandangku dengan tatapan serius.

"Jangan bercanda Park Jimin."

"Aku tidak bercanda Min Yoongi Hyung."

"Kau pasti bercanda." kugigit pelan pizza ditanganku, "Karena kau mengajak seorang penulis berumur 24 tahun yang tidak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali untuk tinggal bersama."

"Hei! Hyung bahkan lebih baik dari ribuan perempuan dan laki-laki diluar sana!"

"Jangan bodoh."

Berdiri. Aku beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil gelas dan air. Begitu pula dengan Jimin.

"Kau belajar hukum dan ingin jadi pengacara, tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk mengajakku berhubungan serius."

"Siapa bilang? Aku punya satu alasan kuat!"

"Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu!"

Kuhembuskan nafas panjang. Jimin benar-benar bodoh.

"Kau pikir apa yang akan keluargamu katakan kalau mereka tahu?"

Diam. Jimin menatapku. Lebih serius dari sebelumnya.

"Yoongi Hyung, aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu saat umurku 14 tahun dan itu 7 tahun yang lalu. Kita pacaran saat Hyung 21 tahun dan itu 3 tahun yang lalu. Aku bukan lagi bocah pendek yang dengan tidak jelasnya menghampiri Hyung setiap saat ketika sedang bosan. Umurku 21 tahun sekarang, Hyung."

Tersenyum. Senyumannya terasa begitu hangat.

"Sekarang dan selamanya, aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

Oh, dasar _cheesy_ Jimin _._

Jimin mengambil tangan kananku, "Karena itu tinggallah denganku." kemudian menciumnya, "Dan jadi milikku selamanya."

Kau pikir siapa aku untuk menolak itu semua?

_TheEnd_

Halo~ Ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini.

Gaje ya? Tau kok~

Jadi.. Bagaimana pun saya berharap fanfic ini menghibur fufufu.

Makasih udah sempatin baca~


End file.
